


Hymn For Lovers Lost

by samandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes "forever" is just a promise, waiting to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymn For Lovers Lost

Crowley had cornered Samandriel. He was crouched down as close to the floor as he could get with his back against the wall.

“You have become a pain in my ass, but since I’m such a nice guy, I’m going to give you a choice.”

Samandriel’s eyes met Kevin’s, and Kevin could plainly see that he was terrified.

Dean was holding Kevin back as Kevin started screaming Samandriel’s name, but Crowley just laughed.

“I see your boyfriend isn’t alright with this, but what’s he going to do about it now?”

Crowley crouched down so that he was near the floor where Samandriel was cornered.

“Such a tragic love story, don’t you think? Oh, how I hate those, but this is the way it has to be. Hiding Kevin from me for so long? Not the best choice you’ve ever made.”

Crowley chuckled a bit before pulling out an angel blade.

“Your first option is that I could torture you with this for as long as it amuses me to do so, or you could pick the second option, take this, and kill yourself.”

Samandriel was trembling by this time his eyes darting back and forth between Crowley and Kevin. He was terrified, and he knew that there was no way out of this one.

Tears were streaming down Kevin’s face, and his voice had gone hoarse from screaming Samandriel’s name. Dean had a tight grip around Kevin’s waist, and he had given up struggling out of Dean’s grasp. He couldn’t get away. He couldn’t run over to the angel he loved and try and save him from the fate that awaited him.

Samandriel remembered the torture that he had endured under Crowley’s hand, and there was no way he could ever go through that again.

He voice shook as he whispered, “I’ll do it myself.”

Crowley smiled and patted him on the head.

“Good choice, angel. Good choice.”

He handed Samandriel the angel blade and took a step back, crossing his arms, waiting for what he wanted Samandriel to do.

Samandriel just looked at the angel blade for a minute before positioning the tip of it over his chest. He looked at Kevin once last time, whispered “I’m so sorry. I love you.”, and plunged the blade into his chest.

Samandriel’s screamed mirrored Kevin’s, and Dean put a hand over Kevin’s eyes as white light filled the room.

When it was over, Dean lifted his hand from Kevin’s eyes, and let go of his waist. Kevin ran over to Samandriel’s lifeless body and stared at the blackened wings that covered the wall behind Samandriel.

Crowley had, of course, disappeared once the deed was done, leaving Dean. Kevin, and Samandriel’s body in the room.

Kevin leaned down with a cry and held Samandriel’s body. He stayed like that for a while, rocking Samandriel back and forth. His blood covered Kevin’s shirt, but Kevin couldn’t have cared less.

Dean walked over and gently placed his hand on Kevin’s shoulder.

“We need to get ourtof here before any demons coming looking for us.” He whispered.

Kevin shook his head no and kept on rocking Samandriel back and forth. Dean took Kevin’s arms and unwrapped them from around Samandriel.

“I’m so sorry, but really need to get out of here. We’ll come back for him later.”

Kevin took a deep breath and stood up in shaky legs. He let out one last cry as Dean led him out of the room.

“It was supposed to be forever. We were supposed to be forever.” Kevin kept mumbling under his breath.

“Yeah, well sometimes forever doesn’t last as long as it’s supposed to.” Dean said to him.

“Forever is just a promise that no one can keep.” Kevin whispered to himself as he looked at Samandriel’s blood on his hands.

This was the only promise that Samandriel hadn’t kept. The only one he couldn’t keep. The red that covered Kevin’s hands was proof that forever wasn’t as long as he had believed it to be. Forever was a lie, and it was the lie that hurt Kevin the most. The word that Kevin now hated the more than any other word. Forever didn’t mean eternity, it meant something that people just wished could happen. A lie that humans had made up to shield themselves from the truth that at some point it’s all over. Blood covering a young man’s hands proved this. This blood was proof that nothing lasts forever.


End file.
